


Whoreframe, A Warframe Parody

by Shadowangel615



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Genderbending, Hacked Game, Lemon, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: After the small success of Dick Souls, Calypso decided to add another 200 players, including Terry, to a new game she developed, Whoreframe! After Warframe was released in VR, she decided she'd take the chance to make this new game into her second masterpiece.





	Whoreframe, A Warframe Parody

**Author's Note:**

> Shadowangel615 bowed his head in shame as he finished reading over what he had just wrote. He then looked up to delete the draft before Predator jumped through his window and picked him up by the throat. He looked down in fear as it took off it's mask.
> 
> "Y-you are..." he said as he tried to escape, "one u-ugly motherfucker!"  
"Publish it." The Predator demanded before throwing him back into his chair.
> 
> He hit the preview button out of fear before publishing the story before the Predator left, not bothering to ask if it was gonna replace his window.

Calypso grunted as she found herself bored as Hell and unsure of what to do today. She looked through games on Steam on steam before she came across one that gave her an idea. She rubbed her hands together deviously and began to laugh villainously She closed Steam and began to get to work on a new game that would be put together in a week if she changed her schedule around. 

About a week later, Terry found himself lazily getting out of bed as the sun shined into his eyes through his windows. He got out of his room and made his way down the hallway and entering the messy living room of his house. Grumbling to himself, he made his way to the kitchen and looked at the stack of pans and sighed before he opened his fridge and took the bottle of cola before downing it greedily. He set it back after drinking half the bottle before sighing as he made his way over to his couch and laid down as he looked at his helmet. He took it in both hands before setting it on his head and noticing that he'd received a gift from someone.

He opened his inbox and saw it to be Calypso, and it wasn't a pic this time but a new announcement stating she'd recently created a new game and sent invitations to all her testers. Terry took a look at it and saw it was Warframe, but, like with Dick Souls, the cover image had been changed to something lewd. He wasn't really all that surprised though really. He'd known Calypso for two months and something like this was pretty much just expected from her.

He decided he'd jump in and see what was actually going on in the game. He found himself in another chatroom, but unlike the medieval one in the last game, he was in a sci-fi chatroom. He noticed some things weren't full on Warframe, like the "Only in Death Does Duty End" poster with a Space Marine on it or the Lightsaber mounted on the wall. He found he was the only one in the chatroom in a Excalibur Umbra avatar. Soon, more and more people joined the chatroom until Calypso joined, which was when the Chatroom locked in.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad you could all be here for the beginning of my new game Whoreframe. I hope you enjoy it, because I have a few other ideas in mind after I make this game more playable. As of now, the game is in a very early stage of development, which means glitches upon glitches, please report any you find to me and I'll get it fixed in the next patch by the end of this week. The first few things I want to mention is that all Warframes were changed to a specific gender depending on your own, like if you were a guy they would all be female but it'd also end up being a futanari, I dunno if that bothers you but lemme tell you now, it's only when they use their powers. Platinum has been kept, but all players will still be able to obtain platinum via weekly sorties because of no Microtransactions. I'm still on the edge about arrows and throwing weapons by the way, because I'm not sure whether or not to turn the arrows and throwing weapons into sex toys. I dunno, I'll probably do that in the next patch. Anyway, some Warframe powers are still kind of a work in progress so yeah. The only missions available right now, as in the quests, are Vor's Prize, Once Awake, The Archwing, and Stolen Dreams. Anyway, that's really it. I hope you all have fun and enjoy the game." Calypso said and left the chatroom.

Terry entered the game and was met with the title screen, which had no models at the moment but that didn't matter, especially since it was so hastily put together. He hit the start button and was greeted with the opening screen.

(Just a quick note, I started playing Warframe in 2016-2017 so I can't remember the opening scene very well. Comment if I got something wrong)

He suddenly was posed with three choices, Excalibur, Mag, and Volt. He ran through them a few times until he decided that he'd stick with Warframe's iconic Excalibur. He noticed that the Warframe was more or less the same as well, aside from the now feminine form. The game started with Captain Vor landing on Earth, though he was genderbent as well and actually looked hot in his opinion. Her face was smooth pale skin followed by white hair and amber eyes while she had a slightl athletic build and large breasts, as shown by the rather extremely lewd armor she wore. He also took note that her legs were missing past the knee and were replaced with cybernetic ones instead.

As she stepped out of her ship, one Grineer who also looked rather appealing came up and said, "what are you doing here old woman? This is my prize!" before Vor threw a device at her that caused the girl to orgasm and fall to her knees. Vor's appearance was changed dramatically, as she now had long white hair, smooth pale skin, very revealing armor, and a single cybernetic eye. She made her way over to the void portal before the Torsion Beam Device was brought up. She stepped to the side as it was brought up before walking behind it and grabbing the void key resting on her breast and setting it into the device. The gold beam fired into the portal and opened up the room the Warframe would be in before taking back her key and walking through. She looked around before his cryopod opened up and dropped his female warframe down to the ground.

The Grineer raised their Grakatas at him but Vor gestured for them to stand down. She approached with a smirk as she held the ascaris device and placed it on his warframe, saying that it would be hers. Then she left before Terry heard the Lotus.

"No, I'm not losing another one. I'm surging your systems."

After that, he exploded in a surge of energy and knocked the Grineer down. He looked around before the Lotus began the tutorial. It was pretty much the basics of movement so there wasn't really anything interesting. Then came the combat tutorial. He was shown how to use it and dashed forward with a cock made out of energy towards one of the girls and got it in her slit with ease. Sadly, because she was only a level one enemy, she didn't take long before having an orgasm. The others, about six, were intrigued by this and stripped themselves of their armor. Beneath they bore cybernetics, but only on certain parts of their bodies such as the limbs and eyes. And just so it paints a better picture in your head, I'm going to refer to Terry as Fem Excalibur or whatever Frame he's using. Fem Excal laid watched as one of the Grineer got on her knees and started to run her tongue along the shaft of light she currently had before she started to take her into her mouth. That was when fem Excal got her off and forced her on her back. She then pushed her length into the Grineer and began to pound her relentlessly for a few seconds before he felt the Grinner orgasm. Another one pushed him back before getting on top and riding her while another rubbed her womanhood on the Warframe's helmet where her mouth would be, mainly because she didn't have a mouth obviously. The two girls cae quickly after because again, they're still level one.

Fem Excal took care of the rest before she left and noticed the four weapons on the crate just ahead. She ran over to them and looked at the Paris and Braton before picking up the Braton. Despite knowing the Paris was decent, she remembered what Calypso said and took the Braton instead because she was curious. Next she chose the Bo, for obvious reasons. If you don't understand, you'll see in just a second. 

She made her way out and was met with one more looking the other way before he silently crept up to her. The armor was uncovered at the bottom, which was how she was able to get inside the first three last time. She silently crept over to the Grineer before taking her Bo and putting it inside the Grineer's slit. Suddenly it started vibrrating and Excal let it go before watching the girl who was now on her knees with her upper half down and her ass in the air vibrating violently from the oversized vibrating dildo currently inside her right now. She came quickly after and Excal pulled her staff back out before she decided to walk around and not question Calypso's actions because for one she should have seen this coming and two, she didn't really care actually.

She found two more weapons, the kunai and the Lato. She chose the Lato. She then left the room and saw a ship fly by before she made her way down to the next area. A cutscene ensued and she was shot at by the Void key. Vor stood across from her and prepared to fire again. She made her way to the left to try and escape and hopped up to a console. She looked at the thing before three Grineer approached him from behind. When they turned him around they saw the rod made from energy and caused Excal to fire at one by accident. A needle was stuck in the girl before she looked at Excal lustfully and pressed her back against the console as she stroked her gently and accidentally caused the warframe to ativate it.

The other two watched in arousal as the Warframe began to ride her now with her back turned. She bounced on Excal roughly before she felt the Warframe grab her by the hips and got her standing before relentlessly pounding her. The Grineer came fast but the other two remained. They bent over like the other and smiled as Excal quickly came over and pressed her length into the one on the right, leaving the other one to bite her lip in jealousy as she watched her friend getting pounded. Excal gripped her ass tightly as she bent forward and felt the Grineer's walls tighten around her rod made from void energy before the Grineer came. She turned her attention to the last one and stepped behind her before running her tip along her womanhood. She then slowly pressed it into her before she lifted her up and groped her from behind as she roughly fucked the cloned girl. Soon she came as well and Excal was able to move on.

As she left, she noticed the confused face of captain Vor as she made her way to the next area. She crossed over a pipeline and there was her ship awaiting her. She made her way over to it and saw the console she needed to hack before doing that and getting Ordis' response. Ordis was transparent and blue as he was before, but genderbent as well. she took a human form with long hair and a large bust while flickering red when she went into her other personality.

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF- Oh, the operator. Apologies operator, Ordis did not realize it was you." She said.

"Ordis," the Lotus said, "we need to get the Tenno out of here."

"Right away Lotus! Give me a moment to prepare. Engaging weapons systems... oh, it seems they've been removed. Operator, you will have to distract the enemy while Ordis prepares the ship."

Suddenly there was a health bar to the left of Excal's hud as Grineer began to surround her. Of course it turned into an orgy with her at the center after she fired one shot into the crowd. She pounded the girls left and right and earned quick orgasms from each of them as well. The tutorial was nothing compared to what would lie in wait ahead, but we would get to that later, for now, we'll just enjoy one final scene before the chapter ends.

Excal had escaped into orbit, only to find the ship almost completely raided of all her arsenal, however, Ordis' busty figure appeared beside her along with an option saying "fuck". She pressed that option and a menu came up. It was a customization menu, though he left her face and hair the same and changed the bust size to maximum before saying accept. she seemed to blush and covered her mouth, causing one of her melons to squish undder her arm as she spoke.

"O-oh! Operator! Th-that sounds rather-DISGUSTING- scandalous don't you think?" She said, "Nonetheless, please feel free to use Ordis to relieve yourself operator."

Excal watched as Ordis got onto her hands and knees before running her tongue along her operator's energy length. Excal ran her hand through the Cephalon's hair as she began to take in her length before bobbing her head gently up and down the rod. Excal began to buck her hips gently to sync with her movements and let off a distorted moan as well. She suddenly took both her hands and gripped the Cephalon's head before beginning to roughly skullfuck the ship's A.I. Ordis began to choke a bit on the Operator's cock as it slid in and out of her throat over and over again before she could feel it throbbing inside her mouth. Excal let loose a large load that Ordis drank greedily before she slowly slid out and watched as it slowly went to up where her stomach would be.

After that, Ordis got on her hands and knees with her backside facing Excal and said, "I'm still here if you need me Operator~"

Excal got on her knees before she prodded the Cephalon's pussy and gripped her perfectly shaped ass as well. She put it inside her and listened to her loud scream of pleasure. She began to move in and out of her Cephalon's body before reaching around and groping her massive breasts. She moaned a bit louder as she did before feeling Excal's breasts pressing against her backside now as well. She spanked Ordis one last time before resting her head on her shoulder and began to move her hips at a faster pace now. Ordis began to go slack jawed now as both of Excal's hands expertly massaged her melons while her pussy was pounded roughly by a giant cock. Her walls began to tighten around the warframe's meat and tried to keep herself up but was clearly failing from the pleasure she was receiving. Excalibur's cock started to throb now, slowly becoming more and more violent as time went on as Ordis started begging her for more. Soon Excalibur let loose another large load that quickly filled up the Cephalon's pussy and overflowed it.

With that, Terry decided to log off for a while before he came back to play some more. Once he left the game, he felt an erection and got up to look for Ellen but sighed when he remembered she wasn't here anymore. He then looked at his phone and saw it was a text from Calypso. She had sent him a message saying "feeling lonely?" so he replied with "yep." About six minutes after she sent a video of her masturbating and said, "does this help?" He smiled and thanked her before it was dick in paw. The video was mostly her just dirty talking to him and rubbing herself but that was enough for him.

(Calypso's room)

Calypso laid back and started rubbing herself again as she watched Terry jerking off to her video and smiled. Her already wet pussy made her fingers slide with ease as she moaned gently at the thought of him doing things to her and treating her like she was a cum dumpster for him.

"Soon, Terry..." She said through a moan, "you just have to win the contest..."


End file.
